<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 14 by CuteCabaret</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039751">WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 14</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCabaret/pseuds/CuteCabaret'>CuteCabaret</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash, Kinktober 2020, PWP, Sensory Deprivation, Whumptober 2020, femmeslash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCabaret/pseuds/CuteCabaret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poppy is not coping with the heat very well. Noir offers a distraction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is late because turns out I'm still sick. Next one will probably be kinda late too, sorry about that.</p><p>Prompt: "Is It Getting Hot in Here?" to Sensory Deprivation.</p><p>Skipping end notes this time. You all know the drill.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poppy had never been a fan of Japan’s summers. They were too hot, too humid – they were like Jersey but worse, somehow. Even more tropical. And usually, it was no big deal to just hide into her bed for days with the AC cranked up, only venturing out once the sun went down. Except...now, with a roommate and a child and a cat that wasn’t her own...she couldn’t really hog the AC. So what she’d end up doing is enduring the heat as best she could and trying to live off of Pocari Sweat, but with the aforementioned child, she couldn’t exactly say no to summer park play sessions. It wasn’t her fault that children just seemed immune to the terrible heaviness and oppressive heat this series of islands had as a climate.</p><p>Still, she probably should have prepared better this time. Because now she was a sweaty mess, that even the evening chill couldn’t fix, in the worst way possible, and while Noir was gracious enough to whisk her away to a standard love hotel this time, where she could soak in ice cold water in bliss, light was still bothering her. Everything was bothering her, even with Noir supernaturally dimming the lights as best she could in a way that wouldn’t look suspicious.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re helping.” Poppy sank lower into the tub. “But I think I need a stronger distraction, at least until the sun completely sets.” That or just grab a Benadryl and turn in for the night but that seemed unfair to Noir, to not actually be present in the moment. Noir had abundant free time, Poppy didn’t. The few hours they had one on one with her in this form shouldn’t really be wasted. She got up out of the tub and relished in the goosebumps, only shying away from the tiny bit of light in the bathroom as Noir took her hand and she wandered over to the bed.</p><p>“You did always say you were up for new things…” Noir left a moment to rifle through the hotel-provided toybox, pulling out a silky eyemask. “Maybe blocking out more light would help?”</p><p>“And then you ravish me?” Poppy tried to bat her eyes, wincing a little at the small amounts of light still showing up in between. At least she wasn’t all nauseous anymore. The large pile of empty electrolyte drinks and soda cracker sleeves were proof of that. She took the blindfold with grabby hands, slipping it on and sighing in relief at how, even with her eyes closed, her headache almost dissipated completely. This could work… She stretched out seductively on the bed. It helped that she was already naked, and the cool air conditioning had her nipples already perky, just waiting to be played with. “I’m ready when you are.” She crooned, inhaling in delight when Noir wasted no time in playing with her breasts and gently pressing her lips to Poppy’s own. Poppy leaned into the kiss, taking Noir’s hands and putting them exactly where she wanted, and Noir’s fingers complied, obediently squeezing and running her fingers lightly over Poppy’s nipples. Poppy’s tongue went right for the roof of Noir’s mouth, her hands reaching to pull at Noir’s top, searching for Noir’s chest. She saw Noir’s energy signature, so she wasn’t completely blind, but without actual vision, she was still fumbling and missing until Noir showed her where to go. “Don’t -” Poppy protested, feeling Noir rev up to teleport her top off. “I want to explore.” Noir complied, shifting so she was straddling Poppy, and Poppy maneuvered enough to finally slide her hands under Noir’s shirt, shivering with excitement at the contrast between her cold hands and Noir’s warm skin. Noir didn’t even flinch, breaking the kiss and moving down to leave little ones from Poppy’s neck to chest, swirling a tongue around each nipple. She slid her fingers along Poppy’s entrance, slow and languid, until Poppy whined for a faster pace.</p><p>“Might still need lube.” Noir warned, pushing inside up to the first knuckle. Poppy spread her lips to give Noir better access to her button, spreading her legs out as well. She sighed in pleasure as Noir brought her fingers in and out, cupping Poppy’s whole vulva and slipping the pad of her thumb all over Poppy’s clit. This was fine, actually – everything felt even more intense now, from missing just one sense. She wondered what would happen if another was cut off, but dismissed that idea for another day. Noir continued to press kisses to her stomach, to stroke her inside, and Poppy arched up to try to get her fingers in deeper.</p><p>“Faster -” She muttered, breath hitching when Noir complied and every touch felt twice as electric. Noir slid down to put her face in between Poppy’s legs, giving her clit a gentle suck and Poppy didn’t even try to suppress the lustful noise that came out of her mouth. She felt Noir’s energy dance with the movement of her tongue, quick and sharp one minute, liquid slow the next, settling into a mix between the two when Poppy squeezed her thighs together slightly. Noir gave her entire vulva long flat licks, paying special attention to her clit every so often. Abruptly, she climbed back onto Poppy, shucking her bottoms, and pressed their clits together and rode hard, hands all over Poppy’s nipples. She pulled back slightly as Poppy bucked her hips, crying out. One last smooth grind and Poppy was dripping into the mattress. Noir left the blindfold on, and slowly ran her lips over Poppy’s neck, leaving a kiss on her clavicle.</p><p>Poppy lay in a panting heap, sweaty again, but good this time. She was actually tempted to take the blindfold off now, but the wrath of potential light stayed her hand. It actually felt better to shift Noir over and move to cuddle in the dark anyway. Noir’s skin felt even softer against her own, their combined body heat keeping them safe from the controlled temperature. “Next time, I’ll fuck you.” She whispered, burying her face in Noir’s shoulder. “I don’t think I’m up to it right now, sorry.” She felt Noir’s hand on her head.</p><p>“It’s fine.” Noir assured. “I just hope that worked for you.” Her answer was Poppy throwing her arms around her, and Noir took that as a yes – or at least that it helped in some sort of positive way, if not completely fixing the issue. But now, Poppy just wanted to ride the afterglow as long as it’d last, basking in the fact that even the sheets felt more comfortable when you couldn’t see them. She took to poking around Noir’s body anyway, not for sex exactly, but to just marvel at how the texture of things changed when she couldn’t see. She moved her hands away when she felt Noir’s nipple harden – it was rude to suggest something she couldn’t deliver at the moment – and went further south, running her hands over Noir’s hips, comparing the feeling of skin to the feeling of the sheets around them. Even Noir’s pubes felt more dense, somehow, compared to when she could see them in light. Not wanting to tease anymore, she pulled back, feeling Noir shift closer to her, drawing her in close.</p><p>“I’d do this again on a regular day.” Poppy declared. “Thanks. You’re always so good to me…”</p><p>“Any time.” Noir whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>